


Cold Snap

by Anonymous



Category: DCU
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kid, Jay, is Gotham all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to runespoor's [comment fic](http://moetushie.dreamwidth.org/192640.html?thread=1166208#cmt1166208) on my DW. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry.

The kid, Jay, is Gotham all over, all swagger and a real mean grin, with sob story behind it all. (What was it again? Who cares? The kid doesn’t. His mouth goes flat and hard when you ask about his parents. Well, we all got our problems.) 

He’s been busted for shoplifting a couple of times, but he hasn't been sent away yet. People smirk and talk about _negotiating skills_ , but not to his face, most people aren't so stupid as all that. And he learns to be a better thief, so that’s okay. 

The girls on the corner get to know him a little -- enough that they can smack him a little if he gets too fresh with them -- if they can catch him, that is. And that’s not guaranteed, the kid dances out the way of blows quick and light. You can’t afford to be slow, not around here. 

He talks to them, sometimes, eyes sharp for hint of bruises and with a constant flow of jokes, mostly cheesy puns. The girls laugh (because it's cold, and laughing's better than freezing) and squeeze his cheeks. He’s got a such a _baby face_ , they say. He makes a face, sticks out his tongue. It’s a family atmosphere, almost, before the evening falls and the cars from the suburbs start to roll in. 

The girls drift off, one by one, until there’s only Jay and Stacy left.

Stacy’s nineteen and has a kid at home. Her dark brown hair peeks through the many washes of peroxide she’s given it. She tells Jason, she’s getting her GED and he nods, but defers her own questions with a grin and shrug. When she asks about his plans, he laughs and the noise bounces off the emptying street. 

Snow begins to fall, slowly at first and then it grows thicker, turning the wet streets ash-grey. 

“Nah, no plans,” Jay says, eyeing a car that’s rolling down the street. Stacy follows his gaze, and it’s a beaut, this car. All shining black, curves in all the right places -- for a car, that is. Jay sucks in his breath, his teeth working on his mouth and Stacy gives him long look before going back to her cigarette. 

The car parks a little way away from them and looks totally wrong, for the neighborhood. 

Jay waves off her offer of a cigarette, murmuring, “He doesn’t like it when I smoke.” 

Stacy fidgets a little and says, quietly, “Kid, it’s not my place to say, but...” 

"You're right," Jay said sharply. "It ain't." Stacy holds up her hands, a gesture of surrender, and they go back to watching the car. 

The door to the black car opens, and the driver is unbelievable, his suit is anyway, a screaming juxtaposition of harsh colors and and hard lines, fighting against the greying Gotham night. He whistles, a wolf’s call, and Jay tenses up. But his face lightens, he’s got a big, bright smile tugging at his lips. _Shit_ , Stacy thinks. _Shit. He really is that young._

“You comin’, Jay?” Matches asks, smirking, even as Jay starts making for the car. 

But Jay pauses for a second and turns back towards Stacy, and says, “Take care of yourself.” 

“Yeah. You too,” she said, finishing her second cigarette and letting the stub drop to the ground. She crushes it with her heel as they drive off.


End file.
